Envy
by LatchkeyK1D
Summary: Santana puts an end to her and Brittany's hooking up. But when a new girl comes to town and sets her eyes on a certain blonde, will she be able to stand idly by while someone else fills her old place, or will jealousy get the better of her?
1. Actions

Hello! This is my fist fic, so I guess I'd like to thank you for reading. I got the idea for this partly out of experience in my own life, and what I saw of the relationship between Brittany and Santana on screen. I couldn't help but wonder what would the dynamic of girls' relationships would be like with not just one another, but their romantic partners as well if the 'friends with benefits' situation were to end. And thus, this was born. Feedback is always recommended and appreciated and I am more than happy to take suggestions on character or plot development.

The majority of the story will be done in the main character's POV, however I will do segments covering other character's perspectives as well. Thank you again, and enjoy! :)

* * *

It took forty-five minutes, just a small blink in time for her to get expelled. Apparently when the administration of the School of Creative and Performing Arts had appealed to their student body to reach out to the public and 'show what this school is all about', a graffiti mural on the side of the city building with the school's logo front and center hadn't been what they envisioned. So now Jessica Renee Altman sat on the curb of West Central Parkway in Cincinnati, Ohio waiting not only for her mother to pick her up, but also what she was sure to be the end of her life.

"Visual Art isn't even your area of study!" exclaimed Lisa Altman, exasperated with her daughter's actions. Her hands slunk on the steering wheel of their Chrysler mini-van as they waited at one of the numerous stoplights. "What possessed you to do something like this? Did you think it would be cool? Did you think it was funny? Where are we going to send you now? No school in this city is going to take you after they hear about what you did! Look at me." Upon seeing that her lecture had fallen upon deaf ears as the sixteen year old girl gazed quietly out the window, she sighed and pulled the car over in front one of the many boutiques. "I don't know if this is going to work, Jess." To this, the small teenager lazily rolled her head over her shoulders to eye her weary mother.

"What's not going to work," she asked flippantly, her tone flat and disinterested. This conversation was going to happen whether it was one sided or not so she figured she could move it along to its inevitable conclusion. Her graffiti debacle wasn't the first time that Jess had been in trouble recently… it was at easily approaching the tenth. Things had steadily gotten worse since her mother remarried and her dad had moved back to his hometown, Lima. She wasn't going out of the way to get cause problems; impulse control just wasn't her strongest suit.

"I don't understand why seem so intent on wrecking your life…" began her mother. It was then that Jessica tuned the majority of what her mother said out, only catching a few key phrases like "poor decisions", "falling grades", "bad friends", "moving to live with your father", wait- **moving! **Jess snapped out of her stupor with gusto and immediately came up swinging.

"Hold on there, Super Nanny! You're sending me where?"

"Don't get an attitude with me. You would know what I said if you hadn't decided to ignore me, honestly, you're exhausting. I called your father to arrange your enrollment in a new school up there and your first day of class will be on Monday."

"Mom! Are you kidding me? It's Thursday. And have you maybe considered the idea that maybe I don't _want_ to move?" Jess was now sitting sideways in her seat, directly facing her mother.

"I know what day it is, Jess. Your dad is coming to pick you up tomorrow around noon so you'll be up there in time to meet some other kids in the neighborhood. Your new neighbors invited you **both** to a get together and I expect you to go and make some decent friends while you're there as opposed to the hooligans you run around with here," Lisa met her daughter's intense stare head on. "I'm doing this because you need out of here. You need a better place to grow and I think this is a great opportunity to really get yourself together. Your grades are terrible and I even had trouble getting you into school up there. It's going to be an adjustment, but you're going to love it up there."

"Sure."

The next evening Jessica found herself wandering around the large house of her new neighbors, the Pierce family. They seemed nice enough, although a little suburban. Part of her was glad that she missed out on meeting the oldest daughter, Brittany; if her family was any indication, she was probably gorgeous and charming and whatnot, and she wasn't sure if she could really handle any more new people.

After a moment of walking aimlessly she made her way down the stairs to a 'family room' with an open bar built into the corner. She silently crossed herself grinning up to the ceiling before walking up to the bar and helping herself to one of the plush stools at the counter. She observed what could only be described as a frat boy's wet dream, every type of alcohol she had ever heard of and more than a few that she hadn't. She began counting bottles and debating what to 'sample' before a mess of blonde hair exploded up from behind the counter, holding a small glass.

"You can have mine if you want," offered the blue-eyed beauty who had suddenly appeared, nearly sending Jess backward off her stool. "It's a little strong and I'm not really sure what I came down here for… who are you?" The question had been added on as an afterthought as she ran the tip of her index finger absentmindedly around the edge of the glass.

"Jess, I'm… uhm… I'm Jess. I just moved in with my dad next door." Jessica stammered, surprised by both the other girl's presence as well as her beauty.

"Oh."

"Brittany!" The sliding door on the other end to the room flew open to reveal a cross looking girl with caramel skin and dark hair. "What're you doing down here? I told you to grab the rum and meet me at my car. I've been sitting for, like, twenty minutes looking like some kind of predator in front of your house!" she shook her head, bouncing her natural curls around her shoulders as she strode over to where the other girls were.

"Hey Santana," grinned the blonde. "This is Jess, she's tiny."

Jess looked over to Brittany, confused. "What?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "What's up, Tinkerbell? You like to party?" She grabbed a bottle of Captain Morgan's rum from one of the shelves and tossed it to Jess before also swiping various bottles of vodka. Brittany still continued caressing the top of her glass while keenly observing the new girl with curiosity.

"Sure, I mean, if that's an invite."

"Damn straight it is. You look like you're pretty chill and we're trying to blow the roof off this place so consider yourself in," the Latina was now looking her up and down, as though inspecting for any obvious flaws that could make her regret her decision. "Just don't be lame." With that she bustled out the door, alcohol in arm, leaving the other two to catch up.

Brittany rounded the corner of the bar and gave the shorter girl sweet smile before linking arms with her and pulling her out the door. "I think San likes you."

* * *

The car ride to the party could easily be described as uncomfortable, although not nearly as awkward as explaining to her dad where she was going.

"Hey, dad," she began uneasily, Santana gripping Jess by her left shoulder accompanied by a spacey Brittany linking arms with her on her right, "I'm going to Santana's house for the night. Cool?"

"That's fine." Her father, Mark, smiled between swigs from his beer bottle, "No bullshit and call me if anything comes up. Have a good time, kiddo." He waved her off happily; glad to see his daughter socializing with good kids.

Jessica found herself in the center of the back seat, surrounded by various bottles and haphazardly belted in. Santana seemed to drive by the belief that speed 'limits' were 'suggestions', whipping the car around corners and running what Jess was sure totaled to more than just few stop signs. "I can't believe it took you forever to find your own basement," Santana rattled off to the blonde sitting next to her. She looked over at her friend, amused by the other girl's antics.

"It's a big house," Brittany smiled dreamily.

"We're going to be so late," the Latina sighed before glancing up at Jess in the review mirror. "So, Smalls, what's your story?"

"I just moved here from Cincinnati," Jess began, looking up at Brittany who was peeking her eyes over the headrest, "I got kicked out of school so my mom sent me up here to make my dad deal with me."

Santana smirked; she could tell she was going to like this girl. "What was the damage?"

"Defacing city property while representing my school. They wanted to be more engaged with the public, so I spray painted a mural on the side of the city building. Nothing dangerous or anything like that." Jess could still feel the blonde's eyes on her as butterflies took flight in her stomach.

"Well, shit," Santana laughed. "You got a boyfriend?"

"No," replied Jess, glancing over to Brittany in the passenger seat, who was still wearing the grin she had on in the house. "Why?"

"Just checking." She raised an eyebrow and glanced at her passengers before making another sharp turn onto a gravel road.

With that they pulled over to the side of the road in front of a large house with a wrap around porch. All the lights were on and the bass of the music could be heard, almost rattling the windows of the numerous cars littering the front. The sun was barely hanging on the horizon as the moon began to creep up and take center stage in the sherbet- colored sky while the teens climbed out of the car, gathered their drink supply, and headed into the party.

After all they poured their drinks, Jess found herself practically alone in the crowded house full of people. She wandered out of the kitchen and into the large living room packed wall to wall with partygoers. Feeling out of place, she wandered outside to the back yard where there was a fire going before ambling her way into the living room once more. Although she didn't think it could be possible, it seemed as though there were even more people squeezed in there before she left.

"Sorry." She was nudged from behind, causing some of her drink to spill on what used to be pristine, white carpet. Whipping around to give whoever it was a piece of her mind, she came face to face with a very drunk-

"Name's Puck," the boy slurred. His body was rocking back and forth to the music as tried to inch closer to her. "I don't think I've seen you before and I'm sure I'd remember a face," he glanced down to look at her slim figure in her skinny jeans accompanied by a worn tank top with a Taking Back Sunday logo, "and body like yours." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and Jess couldn't help but snort at his attempt at flattery. "Look how about I get you another drink and we could talk somewhere more... private?"

She took a sip from her cup before grabbing his beer from his hand, laughing," Nice to meet you Puck. I'm sure I'll see you around." She weaved her way around several stunned jock-types and left behind a very confused Puck. The room was becoming even more crowded, people were gathering in the center, some dancing and others watching lecherously in a circle around the activity . After elbowing her way through and bribing a boy for his spot in front with (Puck's) beer, she was finally front and center, and was she saw made her jaw hit the floor.

There was Brittany, amongst a slew of others, dancing. The way the tall blonde moved was enough to make her knees buckle as she artfully stepped and swayed in time with the music, her feet falling with the bass and her hips moving in time with the beat. The girl could dance.

The thing that Jess knew she would miss most back home was her dance class, not just her friends in the class, but the energy, the life, and the expression; never did she consider the possibility that someone would share the passion for it here. Jess had her eyes transfixed on the blonde, taking in every move, every graceful line created by her body. While she noticed it before, it definitely sunk in how absolutely stunning her new neighbor was. Completely transfixed, she all but panicked when Brittany's golden hair whipped around her face and robins egg blue eyes met her own hazel ones. "Jess!"

Brittany squealed and hopped over enthusiastically, still never breaking time with the beat. "You dance," she asked breathlessly, her smile radiant.

Jess nervously gulped the last of her drink before answering and croaked, "Yeah." This made Brittany giggle before grabbing the other girl's hand and pulling her onto the floor. "I don't know if I can here," mumbled Jess, inexplicably self -conscious in front of the blonde.

"Come on show us what you got," laughed a girl in a letterman jacket, a megaphone adorning the shoulder. She stood on the edge of the circle, Santana at her side. "Here, we'll even dance with you all." With that she and Santana whirled into the circle, playfully holding onto one another. A new song Jess had only heard once or twice started to pour out of the speakers as the throngs of people around them all began to move.

_Baby let me love you down_

_There's so many ways to love ya_

_Baby I can break you down_

_There's so many ways to love ya_

Jess' heart pounded, her head fuzzy from alcohol or nerves as she felt Brittany's hand's on her shoulders and her body dancing against hers. She would dance with at least a hundred people a week during her classes, why was it so hard to move with just one girl now? Her blonde dance partner leaned over in her ear and laughed lightly, "Relax."

_Got me like, 'Oh my gosh, I'm so in love'_

_I found you finally you make want to say_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh my gosh._

She grinned shyly and allowed her body movie in sync with Brittany's, never breaking from the beat of the song.

_I fell in love with shawty_

_When I seen her on the dance floor_

Her eyes dialed in on Brittany's and she could feel blush creeping into her cheeks. Every point of contact between them felt like lightning jumping in an arc from heaven to earth.

_She was dancing sexy,_

_Pop, pop, popping, dropping low_

_Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight_

_This was something special;_

_This was just like dynamite_

Everyone in the room was so crowded to together, it was almost impossible to distinguish where any person began and ended. "You know," Brittany mused in the other girl's ear, her breath making the hair on the back of Jess' neck rise, "you're pretty cute."

Jess' breath caught in her throat as her blush spread like wildfire from her cheeks to turn her ears cherry red.

_So, honey let me love you down_

_There's so many ways to love ya_

_Baby I can break it down_

_There's so many ways to love ya_

Halfway through the last chorus of the song, Jess became acutely aware of the distance- or lack thereof- between herself and Brittany. Although they had begun dancing reasonably far apart, the two girls had apparently been inching closer throughout the course of the song.

_Got me like, oh my gosh I'm so in love I found you finally,_

_You make me want to say…_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh my gosh_

Once the music changed they awkwardly broke apart- Brittany grinning and biting her lower lip, Jessica trying to pull her hair around in order to hide her flaming red ears, and both girls looking bashfully back and forth at one another. "Oh my god, that was hot," busted Puck as he powered his way through an affectionate couple a few feet away. He now had an entire bottle of alcohol in his had, along with several plastic cups in the other. Santana also walked over, grabbing a cup from Puck's hand. "I say we drink to the new kid."

The Latina rolled her eyes as vodka was poured into her cup while others also snatched cups and waited to be served. She kept her gaze on Jess and Brittany, both of them still grinning like idiots. "I don't know why, but I get the feeling you're just looking for an excuse to drink, Puckerman." The boy winked at her before topping off a cheerleader's shot and then taking a swig from the bottle himself.

"All right," he cleared his throat as he raised his plastic cup ceremoniously, "to the new kid."

Jess took one look Brittany and Santana as she swirled the contents of her cup once, and then downed it in one gulp.

The rest of the night went black.


	2. Consequences

Hey, again! I just wanted to apologize for all the typos in the last chapter; this one is **much** better edited.

Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading. 3

* * *

It really wasn't right to be angry; she knew that. Santana looked wearily over at her best friend to see her sleeping happily on the floor, securely tucked into Santana's old 'Cinderella' comforter that she got for Christmas when she was seven. While she and Jess had tried to lay her down on the living room couch, Brittany inevitably rolled onto the floor, over a sleeping Jess, and against the wall by the television. "Spaz," she smiled while laughing under her breath. Truthfully, she missed the blonde and her antics more than she would admit. Memories of the loveably odd girl constantly made her smile as well as cry. Things seemed so different now that they were trying to be 'just friends'. Ever since she had ended their sexual relationship, she had done her best to allow the other girl to move on, but this had proved harder than expected. Even when she had her own dates to preoccupy her, she always found herself worrying about Brittany and whomever she happened to be with.

Her whole reason for ending it was that sex could bring feelings, and feelings were messy as well as being far too involved when she wasn't ready to settle into a relationship… unlike Brittany. Brittany had asked her out on several occasions, each one sweeter and more sincere than the last, but when she just couldn't see being so serious, Santana knew the right thing to do would be to turn her down and try to get her act together. While that was a work in progress, she never expected to yearn would yearn for the level of intimacy- not just the sex- that they had shared. But to ask for it seemed too unfair; she knew already she broke Brittany's heart once.

The Latina sighed as she rolled over in her sleeping bag, bringing Jess into view. Jessica's small frame was tangled in her covers with her head resting _next_ to not _on_ the pillow as her deep auburn hair splashed onto the floor around her. She really did like the girl quite a bit for having just met her- from what Santana knew she was sweet, friendly, talented, and kind of reminded her of the phrase, 'cute as a button' with her short, slim stature. In reality she just hated what she knew Jess was going to end up doing. The idea of her and Brittany dating other people sounded right in her head, but now that Brittany may have just found someone else, it didn't sound right to her heart at all. While all those guys were fun, at the end of the day, she always imagined her a Brittany graduating hand in and then going off to college, together.

Her stomach turned as she remembered how Brittany gushed over Jess at the party, going on and on like Santana had with her about boys so many times before. Maybe she was being a hypocrite, but so what? Even if Brittany had gracefully came to terms with her and Puck having their fling on top of watching her canoodle with several others, she still couldn't stand the idea of someone else having Brittany. _Her Brittany._

_

* * *

_

Jessica awoke reluctantly to the sun burning through her eyelids from the window. Her mouth was filled with the taste of stale beer as she could feel her heartbeat pulsing agonizingly in her head. She groaned before pulling her covers over her head. "I'm never drinking again."

Santana chuckled quietly to herself. "I'm sure you'll mean that until next week."

"Nope. Never again."

"Whatever, party animal. We'll see about that next Saturday."

Jess poked her eyes out from beneath her fabric cave to look inquisitively over at the other girl. "What's next Saturday?"

A rustling noise came from by the TV as a sleep tousled Brittany yawned before announcing in a singsong voice, "It's my birthday!" The blonde sat up, beaming as though hangovers never happened. Her hair was going in several different directions as she lazily stretched and reached for a half empty water bottle sitting on an end table to her left. She smiled again before guzzling what was left of the bottle. "Breakfast," she gulped, looking expectantly over at her friends.

Jess suppressed a wail, "Don't mention food to me." Brittany giggled before leaping to her feet and strutting over the smaller girl, who was still cowering under the covers. Santana laughed.

"Get her, B."

"Get who- ahhh!" Jess squealed as she felt herself heaved from the ground as the tall blonde carried her over her shoulder, covers and all, as she bounced into the kitchen. "Please stop! I'm gonna puke and then you'll be sorry."

Santana briefly felt tempted to intervene before she remembered last night and how the two danced together and, needless to say, when she walked into the kitchen she made no move to help Jessica out of her present situation- even after Brittany started spinning.

* * *

Monday was hell at school. After drinking what she was sure was her bodyweight in liquor Friday night, she was still riding out what was left of her hangover. She wasn't really sure about Spanish class, but it became readily apparent she might have still been struggling to regain total sobriety during lunch. Jess spent the mealtime sitting with her post-binge staples, crackers and water.

"What's up?" Puck slid into the seat next to her while tossing a chicken nugget in his mouth. She winced at the abrupt arrival of the boy sitting beside her and nibbled on one of her saltines. "What're you doing after school?"

Jess closed her eyes and tilted her head back, chewing thoughtfully before sipping her water. "Mmmm, sleeping. Definitely sleeping."

"Nope. Try out for Glee."

Jess sighed. "I'm not trying out for the McKinley Mickey Mouse Club, Puck. I haven't sang to anyone other than my bathroom mirror and I intend to keep it that way."

"Not true. You sang to the whole damn party," Puck grinned while pulling out his phone. "And I have the video to prove it." Water came out of Jess's nose.

"I did what?"

"Here, look." Puck scrolled down a list of videos with Jess's eyes glued to the screen. Sure enough, there she was, entirely too inebriated and singing a Gym Class Heroes song to crowd of people on a counter top. "I got to say, I knew you could dance but you sing too? You're like the package deal and we could use the help."

Jess sighed and ran her hand through her long hair like she did whenever she was uncomfortable. "I'm not doing it. In case you haven't noticed, I was obliterated there and unless you have a liver donor lined up for me, I'm not doing that on a daily basis."

"Do it, or this ends up on every TV in the school."

"Ugh. Deal," Jess begrudgingly agreed before crumpling up her cracker wrappers and throwing them in the garbage can behind her. The next few moments of the lunch period was spent with her head on the lunch table with Puck chattering excitedly about Super Mario Brothers.

Santana dropped her book across from Jess on the table, causing the other girl's head to snap up. "Jesus, Smalls, still?" She laughed as Jess gave her a look of sheer misery before messing up her hair and huffing. Santana's mouth pursed as she dug out a bottle of aspirin from her bag and tossed it Jess's way. "Take these."

Puck perked up at seeing the Latina's lovely face. "Hey," he beamed at her, "guess who I've got coming to glee."

"I don't know, Puck," she rolled her eyes as she inspected herself in a compact, "Luigi?" Puck's face dropped momentarily before regaining its usual smug look.

"No, Cheery-ho, Jess."

"Get out while you can."

"Shut up."

"Hey, where's B?"

Jess shrugged as the trio looked curiously around. Santana suddenly jumped as Brittany's blonde locks appeared from under the table. "Hey guys," she greeted, flashing them all her award-winning smile before straightening her cheerios uniform.

Santana gave their new arrival a concerned look. "Brittany, what were you doing down there?"

Brittany inspected a strand of hair before picking a piece of lint out of it. "Gaining a new perspective. Coach Sylvester said I should look up to her."

The Latina girl sighed while their company traded questioning glances. "That's just an figure of speech, hon." She helped her best friend by explaining the difference between literal and figurative speech while brushing dust off her shoulders.

The second lunch bell rang as Puck, Jess, Brittany, and Santana gathered their things and dragged their feet to class. Luckily for the girls, they all shared the same late day courses. Both classes went by quickly for Jess seeing as she slept through English and skipped Gym to sleep while Brittany and Santana gossiped. When she jumped awake at the dismissal bell, she had several braids in her hair and hearts drawn up her arm.

"Come on, Tinkerbelle," snickered Santana, "it's time for your moment in the spotlight at the circus." She colored in the last heart, located directly on her shoulder black.

Brittany grabbed Jess's hand, shooting tingles up her spine and sent her head spinning. "Maybe," the blonde began, " maybe, Mr. Shue will be late from his meeting." Santana crinkled her forehead.

"What, B?"

"Well, obviously my cat has to reach my diary somehow to read it in the fist place."

Jess giggled before using Brittany's hand to hoist herself up. She couldn't help herself when she didn't let go of the other girl's hand after being help off the ground- this did not go unnoticed by Santana, who struggled to keep her burning gaze off the pair. They walked to the choir room talking about plans for the weekend and filed through the door one by one as they all took seats by one another in the back row; Brittany next to Santana and Jess on the other side of Brittany. She grinned sheepishly as she relaxed her hold on Brittany's hand and the other girl made no move to let go.

Other students came in greeting each other happily while stealing glances at the new girl in back, curious to see someone tagging around the dubious duo, Santana and Brittany. The last to arrive was, of course, Puck. He strutted in as he took the remaining seat in front of Santana and threw her what Jess guessed to be a seductive look. She could never tell with boys.

"All right guys," Mr. Shue clapped as he walked from the piano to the center of the room. "Britney Spears last week did not go as well as we hoped but I do have some good news." Everyone laughed nervously, obviously 'good news' was relative. "Not only has Ms. Sylvester dropped the charges against us, but we also have a new member here to audition. I'd like to all to give the same consideration as you all do each other and ask that you try to make her feel at home." Jess sunk into her chair as Rachel Berry shot up out of hers.

"I would just like to be the first to extend a warm welcome and even though your vocal abilities may not be up to my caliber, I'm sure you'll prove to be just as valuable seeing as background vocals definitely need some more energy. Oh and I would also-"

"Okay Rachel," Will cut her off. "How about we let her introduce herself first and start with her audition." He then motioned down to the floor then stood out of the way as Jess climbed her way down and faced her new club mates. She shuffled uncomfortably like a drunk at an AA meeting as she threw a fleeting look at the glee director and then focused back on the group in front of her. She hated being the center of attention.

"My name's Jess," she had her hand running through her hair again. "I'm from Cincinnati I'm up to live with my dad. Umm…" A quick glance around the room revealed a sympathetic group of people, quietly paying attention with the exception of Santana picking at her nails. "I'll be singing, now… I guess? I'm sorry I don't know too many songs and music isn't my thing, so yeah." Jess scurried over to the band, whispering to them before grabbing an acoustic guitar and rushing back to her position. She nervously clutched the neck of the guitar while standing once more before her audience, raising a silent prayer that she still remembered the chords her father taught her over a year ago. Taking a shaky breath, she counted to three and began to play as the guitar's first notes rang into the air, heavy with remorse, echoing with sorrow. Jess's voice followed, sounding just as hurt and just as alone.

_It's not a silly little moment. _

_It's not the storm before the calm._

_This is the deep and dying breath of_

_This love that we've been working on. _

Santana felt a lump rise in her throat as she looked over at Brittany. This was going to be the longest song of her life. The other students traded glances, happily surprised that the new girl could carry a tune while Jess's heart thudded against her ribcage.

_Can't seem to hold you like I want to_

_So I can feel you in my arms_

_Nobody's gonna come and save you_

_We pulled too many false alarms._

_We're going down,_

_And you can see it too._

_We're going down,_

_And you know that we're doomed._

_My dear,_

_We're slow dancing in a burning room._

Brittany gazed down on Jess playing and tapping her foot in time with the beat. Santana recognized the expression on her face as the blonde watched the other girl intently. She used to look at Santana that way- and she wanted Brittany to look at her that way again.

_I was the one you always dreamed of_

_You were the one I tried to draw_

_How dare you say it's nothing to me?_

_Baby, you're the only light I ever saw._

_I make the most of all the sadness._

_You be a bitch because you can._

_You try to hit me just to hurt me _

_So you leave me feeling dirty _

_Because you can't understand. _

_We're going down,_

_And you can see it too._

_We're going down,_

_And you know that we're doomed._

_My dear,_

_We're slow dancing in a burning room._

_Go cry about it - why don't you?_

_Go cry about it - why don't you?_

_Go cry about it - why don't you?_

_(John Mayer- Slow Dancing in Burning Room)_

Brittany smiled as she watched Jess sing. Her voice had a quality unlike anyone else's in the club. It was soft, almost airy when it hit certain notes, but the expressiveness blew everyone in the room out of the water. She wasn't a rock star, but she had heart- that was incredibly clear. That was maybe set her apart from so many of the other kids she knew? Brittany didn't know for sure. She was only certain of an undeniable fondness for her new friend.

As Jess finished the song, the room was filled with applause as everyone welcomed Jessica to the club. All the teens, except Santana, got up to congratulate their newest member while the Latina sat there sorting out the lava pit at the bottom of her stomach. She wasn't ready to lose Brittany.

"All right, Jess," laughed Will Shuester, giving her a pat on the back as she stood in the middle of the group in disbelief of performance, "Welcome to New Directions."

* * *

Santana caught a ride home with Puck. Normally she would have driven herself, but her parents were less than pleased with her for barging in the door at four in the morning last Saturday. Puck cleared his throat and could feel the boy's eyes on her from the other side of the small truck's cab as she stared out the window. He was surprisingly easy to ignore.

Then he finally broke the uncomfortable silence. "So, you have an issue with Jess?"

She sighed before shooting him a 'mind your own business' look.

"Look Santana, you can't resent her just because she has a thing for Brit. I mean, who doesn't?" He raised an eyebrow, "Are you jealous? No, way… are you? You are," he sniggered behind the driver's wheel. "Finally, queen bitch gets jealous!"

"So, fuckin-what, Puck? Maybe I am. Who does this kid think she is just busting in and taking Brittany from me," she fumed. Her hands smacked the dashboard in her frustration, causing the glove box's contents to spill out across her lap; condoms, of course. "God damn it."

"She's not taking Brittany from anyone." Puck shook his head as he watched Santana's temper veer further out of control. "You had your chance with her and you decided you didn't want it."

"Not true," she spat. Puck eyed her curiously as she shifted irritably in her seat. "I just wasn't ready to commit. I wanted to be with her, but…"

"You wanted to sleep around with yours truly." His cheesy smile robbing him of any sincerity. "And really, I can't say I blame you for your admiration of the Puckasaurus, but you knew she wouldn't have been cool with sharing you with someone else. Look, do everyone a favor and suck it up. You made your choice." Santana growled as she slammed the glove box shut, its contents mashed back inside.

"I'm good, seriously."

Puck grinned as he pulled off the road into an empty parking lot behind Bed, Bath and Beyond. "Cool, now get one of those condoms back out."

Santana shook her head before doing as she was told, "You're ridiculous," she grumbled before handing the contraceptive over.

"And you're still here."

* * *

"What's your favorite color," Brittany blurted. The question had just leapt into her head and she decided she really wanted to know. _Really_, _**really**_ wanted to know. Her eyes danced on Jessica's face as she bit her lower lip, eagerly waiting for an answer.

The other girl paused thoughtfully, her worn Vans sneakers still on the pavement. "Hmm… yellow," she smiled as she recalled her mother's reaction when she painted her room the resplendent shade. "It reminds me of when I was little and my parents would let me plant sunflowers in the back yard. You?"

Brittany's grin grew by a mile. "I love orange. Nobody else seems to think it's pretty, though."

"Orange is a good color."

"You think?"

"Definitely. I mean, what would we call oranges without it?"

Brittany giggled before furrowing her brow in thought. "Monkey melons," she declared.

"What," Jess chuckled as they turned the corner onto their street. "Where'd that come from?"

The blonde stopped underneath the tree in her yard before plopping herself and her stuff down, then patted the ground beside her before looking up into the tree's foliage thoughtfully. "Think about it. Monkey's live in trees, and so a lot of what they eat must grow in them, right?" Her smile stretched from ear to ear as she looked over to Jess who had just taken a seat next to her, also craning her neck to look up. "And if you think about it, oranges are full of juice; like melons. So, monkey melons." She beamed triumphantly as Jess nodded her head in agreement.

"And so henceforth," Jess stated in an official tone of voice, "all oranges shall be known as 'monkey melons.'" Brittany clapped appreciatively before an uncomfortable silence settled between the two, neither one wanting to say goodbye. The blonde snuck a glance over at the the other girl who was playing with the braids she and Santana put in her hair. She kept her eyes on her until Jess looked up to catch Brittany staring, so she instead opted to direct her baby blues to the ground.

This was the first time she had ever been completely alone with the other girl and her nerves were fizzing as she tried to control the impulse to fidget. She ran her hand through the grass, combing it between her long fingers before shyly looking Jess in the eye. "Do you want to eat dinner here?" She watched in amusement as Jess's face filled with blush like it did at the party. It made her notice the little bits of emerald green in the girl's hazel eyes.

"Sure, that'd be great… I mean, yeah," Jess stammered as she sometimes did when addressing Brittany. She couldn't understand what Santana seemed to have against the girl. Brittany thought she was adorable.


End file.
